Welcome Home, Emily
by RobertDowneyJrLove
Summary: Post Ep. 'Proof' Spencer finally welcomes Emily home.  Spencer/Emily pairing. Somewhat fluffy!


His breath came out in swirls of white as hot met cold. He blinked harshly against the bitterly cold wind, his chocolate brown eyes stinging from the icy temperature. His hands are shoved haphazardly into the pockets of his blazer. The cold metal of his car keys brushes his fingers but for some reason he can't force himself to leave yet. Despite the fact that it was already well below forty and the temperature was still dropping at a steady rate, guaranteeing that he'd be frozen by the time he got in his car, he couldn't force himself to get in the car.

She's alive.

That's all he can think about. Even now, standing outside Rossi's mansion after an Italian fest led by one very enthusiastic David Rossi. It had been therapeutic in a way, bringing them all together away from the environment that created the whole mess they're in. It helped the healing and the forgiving process. All he can think about is the fact that she's alive. It's still a shock to him but he's overcoming the initial shock of her revelation. Of the truth that for months J.J. and Hotch had been lying to him.

"Reid?" Her voice is soft and the sound of her boots crunching in the snow follows as she makes her way over to him. "What are you still doing here? It's freezing!"

He looked down at the layer of snow that blanketed Rossi's driveway. "I could ask you the same question."

She held up the paper grocery bag in her arms for him to see, "Rossi packed me some leftovers so that I don't have to eat out until I can get my fridge restocked."

He's not surprised. Unlike him, Rossi was a bit more understanding. He doesn't know why he's acting like a scorned, bitter man when she's standing right in front of him and he knows good and well that lying to him had been to protect her, with no intention of hurting him.

But it had and that's what makes it so difficult to forgive and forget.

"I missed you, you know." She admits with a surprising amount of vulnerability.

Tears sting his eyes at her admission as he turns toward her, his chocolate brown eyes meeting her own coffee eyes. Her silky black locks have been chopped into razored layers, a change from the shoulder-length locks he's used to seeing her with. She's exhausted, that's obvious in the dim light that Rossi's outside light offers. Her shoulders are slumped forward and her eyes reflect the exhaustion she's obviously weighted down by.

"Emily..." He sighs softly.

The bag drops to the ground, the brown paper immediately soaking up water from the snow. She rushes to him, flinging her arms around him in a moment of rare vulnerability and child-like insecurity. She buries her face in his blazer clad chest and grips at his back, bunching his blazer in fists, clinging to him as if he's all she's got left. He wraps his arms around her with a certain amount of reluctance, only to find that disappearing as soon as his hand touches her back. He instinctively pulls her closer as the wind picks up again.

"I missed you." She mumbles into the soft warmth of his blazer.

He buries his face in the top of her head as he mumbles "I missed you too, Em."

It's not often Emily Prentiss cries, but right now she'll gladly make an exception. The soft warmth of his blazer, the spicy scent of his cologne and the tenderness and vulnerability in his voice bring tears to her eyes and they're flowing down her face before she can stop them.

"Spence-" Emily looks up at him, gauging him carefully.

"Shh." Spencer shushes her with a finger pressed against her lips. "I know, Em."

It doesn't take being a genius to figure out what to do next. If anything, he knows too well what to do next because her lips just look so incredibly inviting, he's not quite sure he can help himself. He's supposed to be mad at her but she just looks so incredibly vulnerable and scared of what might happen that he can't find it in himself to be angry at her. She's been through hell over the last few months and he's been through hell trying to deal with her supposed death.

"Sp-" His name died on her tongue as his lips brush hers ever so softly.

He presses a bit harder, pushing and pulling away slightly just enough to tease. It's a push-pull game that goes far beyond a kiss. They've pushed each other to far until they've both put up walls, walls that only the other can break and now they're trying to pull each other out. Break down the walls and let each other in again, get back to that closeness that had at one point been what they leaned on when things got rough.

"Hmm." Emily can't help but moan as he slides his arms down her back and clenches them around her waist.

His tight hold on her reminds her that she's back where she belongs and his wonderful lips on hers makes her wonder if there was a distinct possibility that this was all a creation of her subconscious. When he deepens the kiss and his tongue begs for entrance, the reality sets in and the heavenly sensations become all too real, drawing another moan from her. She buries her fingers in his soft brown hair as she feels his fingers tangle in her short black locks.

When they pull away to breath, he presses his forehead against hers, his breath mixing with hers as they pant heavily into the cool night air sending streams of white fog swirling into the air. He smiles tenderly at her in that wonderful way that only Spencer can do and for the first time, she finally feels as if she's home.

"Welcome home, Emily."

* * *

><p><strong>Forty-five minutes! I swear that's shortest time it's ever taken me to write a story. Haha! Anywho, I just wanted to have Spencer and Emily finally admit that they missed each other and make up in the sappiest, sweetest way possible. And let's face it, receiving a kiss from Spencer Reid is not a bad way to be welcomed home! Leave me some love, Dolls!<strong>

**Love ya, **

**RobertDowneyJrLove**


End file.
